Meow
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Horatio's a Neko!
1. Meow

''H,where are you?Frank muttered as he dialed his phone.

Ryan,Natalia,Eric and Calleigh were analyzing data in the same room and wondering where the hell their boss was.

Frank held the phone to his ear,and waited for Horatio to pick up.

_''Hello?'' _

''You know you're late for work? Is there a reason why-'' _''-I'M NOT SHOWING UP TO WORK LOOKING LIKE THIS,ARE YOU CRAZY?!'' _Frank held the phone away from his ear. Damn that man could yell when he wanted to.

''Looking like what?'' _''I'M NOT SHOWING UP TODAY!'' _

''The hell you ain't!'' Frank hung up. ''Eric,Ryan,you're gonna come with me. We may need to drag him out of the house.''

Back at the house,Horatio locked the front door and scurried back up to his bedroom to hide under the blankets. It wasn't long before Frank showed up and found that Horatio had locked them out.

''Move over,''Ryan sighed. Frank did as he was told and watched as Ryan stuck a small pin in the door knob and picked the lock.

Horatio heard the noise as his friends came into the house and locked the door to his room. Again the lock got picked and Frank just looked at the figure curled up under the blankets before he watched as Eric took hold of them with a firm grip.

''NO,DON'T!''

Too late. Eric yanked the blankets away to reveal Horatio still in his night clothes,but he had a few new features.

Perfectly shaped feline ears sat atop his head matching his red hair,and a tail that was just shy of the length of his leg was twitching uncontrollably.

''Holy shit...''

''Uh...Meow?'' Horatio chuckled nervously.

''OK,that's new...You're still coming to work,though,''Ryan stated.

''Are you kidding?! If I show up for work,I won't be able to work! Haven't you noticed? Natalia's a cat-boy fanatic! I won't last a day!'' Frank was stifling a laugh and decided to go outside to get a hold of himself. Ryan hat sat down on the bed with Horatio while Eric pulled out his clothes for work.

Horatio watched him,but soon his eyes were on something else-his tail. Ryan watched feline slits take form as the redhead went to paw at it.

Ryan chuckled.

Eric was watching too,and soon Horatio was practically chasing his own tail.

''H,careful. You don't wanna hurt yourself,do you?''

Too late. There was a loud screech as the man managed to get his new claws stuck in his tail. ''YEOW!''

Both Eric and Ryan backed away and watched the red head nurse his slightly bleeding tail by licking the wound.

Ryan looked at Eric. ''I think he'll adjust just fine. And we can run his DNA. I'll bet it's in his genes to be a Neko.'' ''Ryan, a Neko is a cat girl.'' ''Yeah,so? Look at his behavior.''

Eric watched the redhead continue to nurse his poor tail. His ears were down,much like a sad cat.

''Here. Get dressed and we'll bandage the tail,''Eric offered as he set the clothes down and left the room with Ryan.

* * *

''Come _on_,H! You have work to do!'' Ryan and Eric were doing their best to pull Horatio away from the hummer. Horatio was beyond arguing and was instead snarling and hissing.

Frank'd run inside already to get Calleigh and Natalia. ''I'm warning you,he's already figured out how to use his claws.''

They got outside and found Ryan sitting on Horatio's back. ''Ryan,get off of me! You're gonna break my spine!'' ''H,I think those Neko genes set you physically back about twenty years. You'll be fine.''

''Oh,Horatio! You look so cute!'' Natalia was coming towards him. Now he wanted to move.

''Great! Now he needs to be fixed before you let him into your house!''Calleigh said smiling down at her boss.

Now Horatio **really** wanted to move.

''You're not fixing me! Ryan get off!'' Ryan found himself on the ground all of a sudden,and Horatio was on his hands and knees on the roof of the hummer,his ears flat against his head and his tail was swishing angrily.

Eric smiled somewhat slyly,and reached into his pocket. Horatio picked up a fresh and very appealing scent.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	2. Purr

Horatio jumped down from the hummer and practically tackled Eric to the ground. By the time he'd reached the ground,his legs and arms had shifted to the limbs of a cat,allowing him to walk on all fours.

''Eric,what is that?''Natalia asked nervously. Horatio confiscated the small ball and started batting it around and rubbing his face on it.

''It's catnip. Why?''

''Eric!''Ryan screeched,''catnip is an aphrodisiac for cats! Are you crazy?!''

''But he looks so happy! You've never seen him happy before.''

Eric's friends looked at their feline boss. Horatio was happy,sure,happiest they'd seen him,in fact,and they even found it funny to the point they were laughing.

Too bad it was drug induced.

Eric was smiling and stood up to lean against the hummer.

''That's it. H,give me the damn catnip.''

Horatio's ears perked. He looked around and saw people laughing,but he couldn't really register much in his drugged state.

Happy be good.

He looked around some more and saw Ryan with a mad expression.

Why mad? Mad be bad. Why mad not happy?

''Come on,give it to me.'' Horatio watched Ryan's hand reach forward,and at first it didn't click. It was above the little ball of catnip. When it moved away,he noticed the ball was gone.

Wait a second! Ball not here! Ball gone! Hand appear,hand move away,ball be gone! Horatio looked at Ryan and noted that the scent of the catnip followed him.

BALL MINE!

He pounced onto Ryan's back. Ryan hit the ground and got the wind knocked out of him. Horatio sat on his back as proud as a peacock before he leaned forward and bit Ryan's right hand.

The man yelped and let go of the ball.

Eric laughed a little bit. His friends were laughing too.

''Horatio,come here.'' The redhead's ears perked again. He didn't recognize the voice,but there was a different scent. Horatio picked up the catnip and scampered over to Eric.

The Cuban held out his hand.

He dropped the catnip into Eric's hand hand rubbed his face against it,all the while purring up a storm.

Eventually the sun got to him,and he curled up into a ball at Eric's feat.

''See what you did?''Ryan blurted,''Now he definitely won't work!''

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Yes,I had to make it catnip._**


	3. In Heat

Ryan was standing in front of Eric and all the while yelling at him.

Horatio was sleeping right through it.

''Why'd you give him catnip?!''

''I thought it'd be funny.''

''Eric,do you have any idea what catnip does to a Neko?''

''Uh...-'' ''-The Neko goes into heat!''

''...Oh...shit...oops.''

Eric looked down at his boss,and smirked at how cute he looked. Ryan followed his line of sight,and couldn't help but smile,too.

''You're still taking him home.'' ''And if he wakes up in heat?''Eric screeched when he heard Ryan.

''Not my problem.''

Eric sighed and lifted Horatio up and managed to get him into the back seat of the hummer. He was awfully surprised at how light the man was.

* * *

Eric watched as Horatio slept under the redhead's head was resting gently against the pillow with the sun shining on him,and his tail lay sill beneath the blankets.

Eric had stripped the man down to his work pants,which allowed him to get an unforgettable view of his boss. Horatio had a perfect figure.

In fact,with the Neko genes in affect,his body looked like he'd stopped aging in his early twenties.

Eric sighed. The redhead had been asleep for several hours at this point,and he did actually try to wake him up.

It was well after midnight,and Eric for some reason felt more than happy to share the bed with his boss.

Suddenly Horatio stirred,and he looked up at Eric,his pupils still dilated. Eric looked at him and felt a pang of guilt.

The catnip was still in effect.

''Hey...how are you feeling?'' Horatio sat up for a moment,and when he felt a sudden heat in his body,he couldn't help but look at Eric and smile.

The Cuban shivered. Horatio had one of those strange smiles.

''H,are you-'' Horatio was suddenly sitting between Eric's legs and had cut the man off with a kiss.

Eric fell into a dazed world instantly,and soon Horatio had him flipped over onto his stomach and handcuffed him to the bed.

''H!''

There wasn't a response.

Instead Eric felt a hand push his shirt up. Horatio placed a gentle kiss on his back just above the Cuban's belt before he yanked his jeans off.

It wasn't until that happened that Eric realized he was in for a good hard fuck.

He yelped when he felt two fingers slip into his entrance,and he felt relieved to know that some human instincts were still in Horatio's mind,all the while with catnip in effect.

Horatio leaned forward and bit down on the back of Eric's neck as he thrust himself into the younger male.

''AAHH!''Eric moaned. Horatio held his grip on Eric's neck as he began thrusting at an unbearable pace. He wasn't biting hard enough to break the skin,but hard enough to leave a permanent mark.

Eric was soon screaming in pleasure as Horatio struck his prostate with each thrust. He was practically melting beneath his boss.

While Horatio was gripping Eric's neck and thrusting into him,his arms were bent at the elbows with his hands gripping Eric's shoulders.

The pace of the thrusts suddenly increased,and Eric was at the point of screaming his throat raw. Horatio's eyebrows narrowed at the noise and he bit down harder,breaking the skin with his fangs.

Eric gasped silently in pain. Eric suddenly felt his climax getting closer,and he could tell Horatio was close just by the tightening grip on his shoulders.

With one final hard thrust,Horatio's body stiffened and he came with Eric at the same time.

Eric was breathing heavily from exhaustion,as was Horatio.

The redhead let go of Eric's neck as his pupils returned to normal. When he saw that he'd made the Cuban's neck bleed relatively quickly,he pulled out,removed the handcuffs,lay down on top of Eric,and began to gently lick the blood away apologetically.

His tail swayed softly as he did so,and soon the bleeding ceased.

Eric lay down next to Horatio when he finished and pulled the blanket up to his waist. Horatio did the same and as he watched the man get comfortable,his ears draped down the sides of his skull.

Eric noticed and pulled the redhead in for a kiss. ''It'll heal,H. I'm not mad.'' He reached over and gently scratched the redhead's ears,and Horatio smiled and began to purr up a storm.

''Night...''Horatio said as he drifted off into sleep.

Eric watched the man rest for a bit before he soon joined him.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Sorry it took so long,I had a LOT of school work to catch up on._ **


	4. Eric Neko Delko

Eric woke up feeling unusual. He wasn't sick,but he did feel different.

Sighing with annoyance,he got up to go look in the mirror in the bathroom.

''...What the...**H! ****WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!**''Eric screamed.

Horatio stirred from his sleep and looked at Eric as the Cuban came running out of the bathroom.

He smiled at first,but then he just started laughing.

Eric had two black ears sitting on his head,followed by a tail with fur that was standing on end.

''I'm not complaining. I think it's cute.''

''I don't wanna go to work like this!''

''You made me go,now it's your turn.''

''You didn't work,I got you hopped up on catnip!''

''You still dragged me out to the car. It counts.''

''Does not!''

''Does too.''

''No,it doesn't!''

''Whatever. You're still going.''

Eric sighed.

He sat down on the bed,and soon the sight of his tail twitching caught his eye,and he began to paw at it.

''Uh,Eric,I wouldn't-'' ''-**YEOW!**''

''...Here we go,again.''

* * *

**_Please review! :)_**


End file.
